marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spider1015
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to X-Men (team)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Doomlurker Copying Please stop copy and pasting information from the X-Men Movies Wiki. Continuing to do so will result in a ban. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:06, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Why do you keep deleing m attempts to create the New Mutants Team Page It's not acceptable to just copy and paste other people's work. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:12, November 29, 2017 (UTC) New Mutants page is being deleted because you're not setting it up correctly and you're not even doing basic things like linking it and there's no information on the article. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2017 (UTC) So instead of trying to help fix it or correct it you just delete someone’s hard work your straight up pathetic man The other ''reason the page was deleted was the same reason my first page for Baron Zemo was deleted. Before the release of Civil War, we knew ''nothing about the character, because he wasn't featured in most of the trailers, wasn't a point of discussion of press talks, and the connection between him and his comic book counterpart was completely vague, so the page was deleted in case it would involve a complete rearranging of information. The same situation applies to your New Mutants team page, only one trailer has come out, and because they aren't being formed by Charles Xavier they may not even be named that. We probably will not know until the film comes out, so we aren't creating the page, sorry. - Astroarnav (talk) 16:39, December 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: The Kid Okay, let me explain myself. Aside from the fact that Cable calls him "the Kid" and that his mutant power is mainly pyrokinesis, what else ''do you know about him? What else could we possibly surmise from the 5 medium close-up slo-mo shots that we've seen from the trailers about this character's name, age, status, or even any dialogue ''he says?! You rudely accuse me of not listening to dialogue (btw I listened to the trailer this morning before I even saw your post on my wall) when you haven't even been able to point out one line of dialogue said by this nameless kid. ALSO, you barely bothered to fill in any of the important information that we did ''know, like maybe his powers, presumed character traits (as proved by how he puts up 2 middle fingers), or even an image of him. This is the ''EXACT SAME REASON your New Mutants team page was deleted, which in turn was the same reason my first page for Baron Zemo was deleted. Before the release of Civil War, we knew nothing about the character, because he wasn't featured in most of the trailers, wasn't a point of discussion of press talks, and the connection between him and his comic book counterpart was completely vague, so the page was deleted in case it would involve a complete rearranging of information. The same situation applies to your New Mutants team page, only one trailer has come out, and because they aren't being formed by Charles Xavier they may not even be named that. Yes. I copied that directly from my last post on this wall because you kept creating arbitrary pages like this one despite what I had written. I am just trying to do what the admins would do to the page anyway. I would have properly deleted the page but I don't have that kind of permission. I would have left a comment saying that we can't make the page, but who listens to a comment on a wiki these days? I had to take action myself because for some reason, the admins didn't. - Astroarnav (talk) 16:39, December 1, 2017 (UTC)